jrzbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa (Survivor)
| tribes = | place = Co-Runner-Up (2/18) | alliances = | challenges = 1 | votesagainst = 1 | days = 30 }} Alyssa is a castaway from . Oftentimes finding herself in personal conflicts with herself, Alyssa became a fan favorite due to her entertaining confessionals and overall kind nature. Unfortunately, her strategic game was seen lacking to Dexter's, and resulted in her placing second. Profile Name: Alyssa Tribe Designation: Best Previous Placement: I suppose that would be JRZ BB2, fifth place. GOAT = Greatest of Them All How was your experience? Terrible LOL. I did pretty well socially, but I had a shit strategic game. Strategy Coming into SURVIVOR: My strategy is to disarm everyone with my wit and charm and snake my way into first place Do you have what it takes to beat a Goliath? I'd like to think so. I don't think Goliaths have super powers or anything. I'm sure they are beatable. Most threatening Goliath? I really don't know. I've heard Agent's name being thrown around and Pory. I'm not very active when I'm not playing so I don't know if people talk about them because they are popular or what, but I'll assume they are good. Biggest Strengths and Weaknesses: Biggest strength: I'm very personable and people view me as non-threatening and they trust me. Weaknesses: I'm bad at comps which means I'm going to have to fight for my place if we go to tribal council. I'm also too trusting and I go with my heart too much. Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: I think I will be the Sole Survivor because I am ready to win one of these things! And I'm gonna do my hardest to make that happen. Survivor Alyssa started out on the David tribe where she was one of SRV's main victims. Labeling her a terrorist, she was not an SRV supporter. She moreso bonded with Bray, Dexter, and Troy. Unfortunately for her at the end of the first cycle, SRV had flipped enough votes to take down Bray. As SRV continued to harass everyone and single handily lose the challenge for David, he was taken out giving Alyssa control of the tribe. She took out the rest of his supporters before the merge came. The Davids were outnumbered at the merge but Alyssa worked alongside Troy in order to flip the likes of Jack, Ryan, and Z. At this point she laid low by not winning any immunities and staying close to her partner in crime, Dexter. She managed to survive the whole time with him. At the final 5 she knew that there was some idol funny business between Dexter, Pory, and Z so she cautiously planned ahead and voted for Aiden in order to keep herself safe by being the sole vote to take down Aiden. At the final tribal council, she was mostly slept on by the by the jury who viewed her as Dexter's loyal comrade. The viewers loved her and her quirky confessionals throughout the season so they awarded her with the Fan Favorite award at the end of the season. Voting History Trivia * Alyssa is the only female from . ** She is the second castaway to be the sole representative of a gender in a season, following Miranda from . * Alyssa and Pory are the second pair to tie for the runner-up spot at the Final Tribal Council. They follow Ti and Nico III from . ** Unlike Ti and Nico III, Alyssa and Pory did not receive votes at the Final Tribal Council. * Alyssa is the first female castaway to win the Fan Favorite award. * Alyssa received the least amount of votes in David vs. Goliath. References